Lux Aeterna
by LaPetitePlumeRousse
Summary: Suite à son intrusion dans la Pensine de Snape, les cours de Potions sont devenus une véritable torture pour Harry. Zéros à répétition, humiliation publique, pertes de points absurdes, le professeur fait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Au terme d'un cours particulièrement éprouvant pour le jeune Griffondor, Harry perd son calme et s'en prend publiquement à son enseignant.
1. Chapitre 1 : Lève toi et marche

**Chapitre 1 : Lève toi et marche**

« Que le soleil vienne éclairer tout à coup les habitants d'une caverne obscure, qu'il darde impétueusement ses rayons dans leurs yeux non préparés, il ne fera que les aveugler pour jamais. »

Jean le Rond d'Alembert

Potions. Encore.

Ce n'était pas tant la matière que le professeur qu'Harry détestait. En réalité, il aimait bien les potions. Ajouter un peu plus ou un peu moins d'orties et au lieu d'obtenir un remède contre les furoncles on pouvait obtenir un puissant poison qui liquéfiait irrémédiablement l'estomac.

C'était vraiment intéressant. De minuscules détails pouvaient changer la face du monde.

Le problème… C'était le prof.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ces sarcasmes permanents, ces zéros à répétition, ces retenues injustifiées et ces pertes de points tout aussi aberrantes.

Heureusement que la fin de l'année scolaire approchait. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les BUSES. Même si son rêve premier était de poursuivre un formation d'Auror après Poudlard, il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait le courage de supporter Snape pendant encore 2 ans…. S'il parvenait à obtenir un Optimal lors de son examen, ce qui n'était, franchement, pas courut d'avance. D'abord parce que depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait eu rien d'autre de des zéros et ensuite parce que même s'il était quasiment sûr qu'hors de la présence de Snape et de ses habituelles remarques sarcastiques il parviendrai à réussir correctement sa potion, un manque de travail évident dans cette matière depuis maintenant 5 ans, l'empêcherait d'obtenir la note maximale lors de l'évaluation théorique.

Toujours est-il que ce matin là il se trouvait encore dans les cachots en compagnie des Griffondors et Serpentards de 5ème année. Depuis son lamentable renvoi des cours d'occlumencie, Snape était encore plus odieux que d'habitude en classe. Et oui, étonnamment c'était possible.

5 minutes après le début du cours, le jeune Griffondor venait déjà de faire perdre 5 points à sa maison car sa cravate était mise de travers et un pan de sa chemine dépassait de son pantalon. Bien évidemment il n'était pas le seul, à l'image de ces deux idiots qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient l'air encore plus débraillés que lui, mais Snape ne leur fit aucun commentaire et ne leur lança même pas le regard méprisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'envoyer à tous ceux qui étaient mal habillés.

Quand il réveillé ce matin là, Harry avait tout de suite eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une sorte de tiraillement permanent au ventre, et pour prévenir toute catastrophe, il s'était retourné dans son lit feignant une maladie imaginaire mais Hermione l'en avait tiré à grand renforts de claques sur le bras et il s'était finalement résigné à poser une pied, puis l'autre, sur le sol.

Il avait mal dormi, sa cicatrice le picotait et il n'était donc vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les quolibets incessants de son professeur de potions.

« Harry, il te manque un crochet de Serpent. » murmura Hermione en lui montrant les ingrédients disposés sur sa table.

Harry releva la tête et compta par lui-même le nombre de crochets présents. Il n'y en avait que trois au lieu des 4 indiqués dans la recette. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il avait tous, il y a encore 5 minutes. Suspicieusement, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui en direction de ses camarades.

Additionnant 1+1 sans grande difficulté ou plutôt le sourire en coin de Malfoy et les regards amusés de certains Serpentards, le jeune Griffondor comprit qu'il avait encore été victime d'une tentative de sabotage.

« Merci » siffla t'il à l'attention d'Hermione avant de retourner furieusement au bureau du Maitre des Potions pour aller chercher le crochet manquant, tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard perçant du professeur. S'il réussit à l'éviter, il n'avait, en revanche, aucun moyen de fermer ses oreilles avant qu'inévitablement Snape n'ouvre la bouche pour invectiver une de ses remarques acides dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Potter, » commença l'espion d'une voix doucereuse, assez forte cependant pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, « Je commence à penser que vous devriez retourner en classe de première année…non même là je crois qu'ils savent compter jusqu'à 4… Ahhh la génétique » soupira t-il faussement pensif, provoquant le redoublement des rires chez les Serpents.

Les joues brûlantes d'humiliation, le jeune Griffondor retourna vivement vers sa place en évitant dans le même temps un croche pied peu subtil de la part de Crabbe et ignorant une remarque sarcastique de Malfoy qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre.

LUX_AETENRA

C'était plaisant. Terriblement jouissif même. Le voir serrer le bureau de peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler….

Ses jointures était blanches, sa langue devait pratiquement saigner et ses dents allaient bientôt s'enfoncer dans ses gencives tant il serrait les mâchoires. Ses cheveux en bataille se dressaient sur sa tête à tel point qu'on pouvait légitimement se demander s'il ne venait pas de ressortir d'un buisson épineux. Le garçon était rouge d'humiliation et de colère. Severus pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée sortir de ses orifices.

Le tableau était tout simplement magnifique. Digne d'entrer au British Museum.

Mais malgré tout, Severus était déçu.

Se déchainer sur Potter lui permettait de passer une bonne journée, cependant depuis quelques temps, le garçon faisait vraiment tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer et le professeur ne pouvait que se contenter de faits mineurs… Et donc de punitions mineures.

Ah le petit saligaud s'était bien amusé, et se pensait au dessus des lois. Et bien maintenant il devait bien déchanter. Et Dumbledore qui lui avait dit qu'il avait sûrement été un peu trop curieux.

Comme si.

Comme si Harry Potter, fils de James Potter agissait par simple curiosité. C'était insensé. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de malveillant derrière. Cet abruti n'était pas un Potter pour rien.

Mais il aurait sa revanche. Petit à petit. Mais il l'aurait.

Et elle serait d'autant plus belle.

LUX_AETENRA

Pour avoir demandé un peu trop bruyamment le flacon contenant l'eau du fleuve de Léthé à Seamus, Harry fit faire perdre 5 points de plus à sa maison.

Malgré tout, et à sa grande surprise, sa potion avait la même couleur que celle d'Hermione ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il ne lui restait plus que 4 étapes sur les 18 que contenait la recette et il aurait fini.

Peut-être que pour une fois, il aurait autre chose qu'un zéro. _Peut-être._

Le jeune Griffondor se gratta machinalement les cheveux en attendant le sachet d'épine de Porc-épic. Ce geste anodin ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur.

« Potter, ne croyez vous pas que vos cheveux sont assez emmêlés pour qu'en plus vous passiez votre main dedans toutes les 5 minutes ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu répondre qu'il préférait avoir les cheveux emmêlés que les mêmes cheveux gras que ceux de son professeur, ce qui l'aurait très certainement emmené en retenue à frotter les toilettes avec une brosse à dents, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Le jeune Lion ne se rendit pas compte que le sachet qu'il venait de recevoir de la main de son camarade venait d'exploser en tombant à terre. Il se retrouva dans une immense salle, très sombre malgré la lumière qui inondait la pièce au travers de grands vitraux.

_Le serpent était à ses cotés. Il le caressait d'un air absent tandis qu'il s'avançait élégamment vers une masse noire, informe, tapie dans un coin obscur de la salle. _

_Ses pieds étaient nus mais le contact de ses orteils sur la pierre froide lui procurait une intense sensation de plaisir. _

_Il vivait. _

_Il avait un corps qui lui permettait de percevoir les éléments extérieurs._

_Il n'était pas cette essence qui avait erré çà et là pendant quatorze longues années._

_L'homme devant lui, tremblant comme il les aimait, leva la tête et gémit quand il croisa son regard._

_Il n'avait pas eu les informations qu'il voulait, et ça… Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Rockwook avait pourtant dit que son ancien collègue travaillait dans ce département, il était donc impossible qu'il ne sache pas. _

_« Je te le demande une dernière fois « siffla t-il à l'attention de l'homme comment s'appelait-il déjà… Ah oui, Stewarf « quels sont les ingrédients pour l'élixir de Régénérescence ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas « sanglota l'homme « S'il vous plait, je ne sais—»_

_Pourvu d'un sentiment de colère mêlé à une jouissance infinie, il leva sa baguette et prononça un Crutiatus. _

_Qu'il était magique de voir ces corps s'articuler dans des angles improbables, le son de leur souffrance résonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. L'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. _

_L'homme pleurait, suppliait de mourir, assurait qu'il ne savait pas et lui, lui riait. _

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans la grande salle inconnue, Harry soudainement retrouva la fraicheur des cachots et sa luminosité lugubre.

Après ce qu'il venait de faire, même la voix grave et profonde de son professeur lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. Il en était presque heureux. _Presque…._

Quand son cerveau réussit enfin à décortiquer et à assembler ses mots un à un et ensemble, la colère et la rage que le Lion éprouvait envers le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards réapparurent aussitôt.

D'un bond il se releva, sans tenir compte de la douleur de ses genoux qui avaient durement rencontré la pierre humide des cachots tout en frottant inconsciemment sa cicatrice qui pulsait douloureusement sur son front.

« Qu'avez vous dit ? » siffla t'il si bas qu'il avait lui-même du mal à s'entendre au milieu des ricanements des Serpents.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les deux orbes sombres de son professeur qui affichait à l'instant un visage particulièrement malveillant.

Depuis l'arrêt brutal des cours d'occlumencie, le visage de Snape à son égard avait changé. A l'origine, quand le professeur rencontrait par inadvertance son regard, un profond dégoût se peignait sur ses traits. Mais là, en plus de cette antipathie permanente, l'homme abordait un masque particulièrement haineux. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, nul doute qu'Harry serait déjà mort. Il ne savait pas si Remus avait parlé à Snape au sujet de la Pensine mais s'il l'avait fait, eh bien les choses étaient bien pires qu'initialement.

« J'ai dit Potter » répéta le professeur en articulant exagérément comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans, « que ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre en scène de cette façon. Plaquez une fois pour toutes vos cheveux sur votre front pour cacher cette cicatrice et arrêtez d'y toucher. Nous savons tous que vous ne seriez rien d'autre qu'un petit poltron sans importante aux yeux des autres sans cette cicatrice. Mais par pitié, même si vous en très fier… »

Les gloussements des Serpentards se transformèrent en halètements horrifiés quand le corps du professeur traversa la salle de classe pour aller rencontrer violement le mur de pierre derrière son bureau renversant au passage tous les parchemins qui y étaient posés.

Un brouhaha indescriptible s'en suivit. De la fumée noirâtre s'échappait des chaudrons, les flacons de potions posés sur les étagères de bois s'entrechoquaient et les cris des étudiants bourdonnaient aux oreilles d'Harry.

Mais il n'entendait rien. Rien d'autre que la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

La colère irradiait ses pores et il était sûr que ses camarades pouvaient la voir. Et quand bien même ils ne pouvaient pas, ils la sentaient sûrement. Le jeune sorcier s'avança lentement vers le professeur se délectant de la peur qui flasha sur son visage avant d'être avalée par un masque neutre.

Harry se dégagea violement de la poigne d'Hermione et lança un regard meurtrier à Ron le défiant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin ramena précipitamment à lui la main qu'il allait poser sur le bras de son ami.

D'un geste négligent de la main, Harry envoya la baguette que le professeur avait tirée de sa poche au dessus d'une étagère.

Il n'avait même pas sorti la sienne. Une nouvelle fois, un éclair de surprise apparut sur les traits de l'homme.

Quand le Lion arriva devant lui, l'espion s'était relevé sur toute sa hauteur et le toisait avec son visage habituel : haineux et méprisant.

Tant mieux, c'était les deux sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du professeur en ce moment même. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient de pair.

Oh qu'il haïssait cette colère brute et animale qui envahissait chaque fibre de son corps. La même qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt juste avant qu'il ne lance l'Impardonnable sur le corps tremblant dans la grande salle inconnue.

Mais il en était incapable de s'en débarrasser et il se surprit à aimer ce sentiment de puissance qui se dégageait sa personne ainsi que celui de peur qu'il avait engendré chez l'ex-Mangemort.

« Je vous interdis de… » commença t'il en pointant son index gauche vers Snape.

« Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire Potter… » gronda le professeur d'une voix menaçante.

« Taisez vous ! » coupa t'il.

Les objets tremblèrent encore plus forts et certains flacons tombèrent dans un bruit de verre brisé. Des pots de cafards entreposées sur les étagères chutèrent eux-aussi se répandirent sur le sol laissant une trace gluante à l'endroit où le formol avait touché le pierre.

La salle était devenue silencieuse mis à part les supplications de quelques valeureux camarades de classe qui lui demandaient de se calmer.

Certains élèves s'étaient rapprochés du duo tandis qu'Hermione, fidèle à elle-même et à sa froide raison, lançait des Evanesco sur tous les chaudrons qui menaçaient d'exploser.

Un dôme d'or semblable à celui de celui du cimetière de Little Hangleton apparu autour d'eux sans qu'Harry en comprenne l'origine bien qu'il se doutait que c'est lui qui l'avait crée.

Ils étaient coupés du monde. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, seule la respiration sifflante d'Harry venait troubler le silence.

Il était seul face au professeur.

Seul, et pour la première fois, il en était content.

Snape avait considérablement pâli.

« Vous allez m'écouter maintenant » dit-il en s'approchant de l'ex-Mangemort qui semblait se forcer à ne pas reculer.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry ignora l'expression indignée et reprit.

« Que vous m'insultiez passe encore. Bien que je commence à croire que derrière moi, c'est l'image de mon père que vous voulez atteindre. Eh bien laissez moi vous dire Snape que c'est une tentative pathétique. Vous m'en voulez pour la Pensine ? » Et sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas mais qui était inscrite sur le visage de l'homme, Harry continua. « Eh bien professeur ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être humilié Snape. Je sais ce que vous avez ressenti. Quand j'ai vu ce que mon père vous a fait j'ai eu honte d'être son fils, et d'être le filleul de Sirius. »

La colère qui avait animé les traits de l'homme à l'évocation de l'incident de la Pensine laissa subitement place à une stupéfaction sur le visage du Mangemort. Harry regarda quelques secondes autour de lui. Les étudiants s'étaient rapprochés et Hermione semblait s'égosiller et faisait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de Harry mais il ne s'en soucia guère reportant son attention sur l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, bras tendus, apparemment prêt à le maitriser par la force.

Mu par la colère, Harry leva les paumes devant lui, l'homme perdit l'équilibre sa tête claquant une nouvelle fois sur le mur de pierre.

L'espion porta ses mains à sa gorge comme si une force invisible lui enserrait le cou et Harry se rendit compte que sa main semblait serrer dans le vide comme s'il étranglait à distance. Le pouvoir parcourait son corps, et lui provoquait une étrange sensation, une sorte de picotement agréable chatouillait ses bras.

Le jeune orphelin s'avança, s'accroupit aux cotés de l'homme passablement sonné et il lui chuchota à son oreille :

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez Snape ? Que je suis heureux d'être le fils d'un homme qui a attaqué les plus faibles pendant des années ? Pour qui me prenez vous ? Le digne fils de mon père… Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais vous êtes trop enfoncé dans votre propre haine pour voir vraiment le visage des gens qui vous entourent.

Vous avez vécu l'humiliation et pourtant vous me faites la même chose, vous m'attaquez alors que vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me défendre. Vous faites exactement la même chose que lui alors que vous en avez été victime. Vous l'avez vu Snape, vous l'avez vu dans mes souvenirs que mon cousin me faisait la même chose.

Je vous absous de toute dette que vous devez à mon père, Snape. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur qui s'efforce depuis ma première année de me faire virer de Poudlard. »

L'homme essaya de se redresser quand Harry parla de la dette qu'il avait envers James Potter mais Harry diminua l'espace qu'il y avait entre son pouce et ses autres doigts. Snape eut une grimace de souffrance rapidement ravalée par un rictus hautain et planta son regard noir dans les yeux verts de Harry. Même dans les moments où il était en position de faiblesse l'homme était incapable de se départir de son orgueil. Les yeux onyx étaient si noirs que même les Ténèbres paraissaient lumineuses en comparaison.

« Je ne suis pas heureux d'être le fils de cet homme. » Annonça t'il en articulant exagérément. « Ni le filleul de son ami d'ailleurs. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'aujourd'hui Sirius se soit vraiment rendu compte de la portée de ses actes. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, le souffle rapide de l'homme lui parvenait aux oreilles, son haleine sentait les herbes fraiches, bizarrement il s'était attendu à la même odeur que celle des vieilles chaussettes de Ron restées trop longtemps sous son matelas.

« Par contre, je suis heureux d'être le fils de la femme qui vous a défendu devant lui. Qui a tenu tête au petit arrogant qu'était mon père.

Et je suis aussi heureux d'être le fils de l'homme qui a donné sa vie pour protéger sa femme et son enfant. Un homme courageux et brave. Qui a fait face à la mort pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Jusqu'au bout. »

Harry se releva brutalement et haussa le ton. Il sorti la baguette de sa poche et la pointa devant Snape tout en penchant son buste vers l'homme.

« Vous pouvez pensez ce que vous voulez de moi Snape, me rendre la vie impossible mais je vous interdis de dire que je suis heureux d'avoir cette cicatrice » dit-il en levant ses cheveux. « Vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux de porter la marque qui me rappelle tout les jours que mes parents sont morts par ma faute ? Cette marque qui me rappelle que ma mère, cette sale-sang-de-bourbe a fait barrage avec son corps pour me protéger quand Voldemort voulait me tuer ? Eh bien quoi Snape. » Ajouta t'il quand les dernières couleurs quittèrent le visage déjà blafard de Snape. « Ne me dites pas que maintenant vous détestez cette appellation Sang-de-Bourbe alors que vous l'utilisiez bien à mon âge et ça n'avait pas l'air de vous choquer. Ca sonnait bien dans votre bouche pourtant » ajouta il l'air faussement songeur.

« Tous ces morts » et il su que la tristesse prenait peu à peu la place de la colère dans son cœur, « Cédric, ma mère, mon père, les autres ils sont tous morts parce que j'existe. C'est comme si j'avais tenu moi même la baguette qui les a tué. Si je pouvais changer le passé, j'aurai tout fait pour ne pas exister. »

Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux, il les ferma quelques secondes. Sa voix avait failli. Mais il mourrait avant de pleurer devant Snape. Harry se redressa en levant le menton et en baissant ses yeux vers son professeur toujours muet.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi Professeur mais je suis heureux d'être le fils de mes parents. D'être le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, deux êtres humains qui se sont battus jusqu'à y perdre la vie, pour une cause qui leur semblait juste.

Malgré cela, ils n'en sont pas moins humains et c'est à ce titre qu'ils sont faillibles Snape. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. »

Il tourna les talons en remarquant à peine que les frontières du dôme avaient disparu. Les cris des élèves arrivaient avec force à ses oreilles. Sans un mot, sans un geste pour eux, il traversa la haie que les étudiants avaient créée à son passage et sortit dans le couloir en courant. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand il entendit la voix de Dean.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, la plupart des étudiants encore en cours. Sans un mot d'excuse pour la grosse dame qu'il avait réveillé en hurlant le mot de passe de l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors, il s'engouffra dans les dortoirs.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, plaça son visage entre ses mains et prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait autre chose qu'un zéro en potions.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Snape lui revint subitement en pleine figure.

Oh le professeur allait l'écharper sur la place publique. Il lui avait donné une raison pour le renvoyer sur un plateau d'argent.

Quand Snape en parlerait à Ombrage…

Ombrage…

Mon Dieu Ombrage...

Il était mort.

Quand cette vieille folle aurait vent de ce qu'il avait fait à Snape, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. _Littéralement_

Le simple souvenir du sourire machiavélique de Rusard et la lueur de folie dansante dans les yeux de la Grande Inquisitrice quand ils avaient attrapé Fred et Georges, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Harry repoussa cette horrible pensée au plus profond de son esprit et se dirigea vers son lit. Prenant appui de son bras gauche sur le matelas, il tira sa malle, rangée dessous.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius au plus vite, lui demander conseil. Et le seul moyen pour cela c'était le paquet que l'homme lui avait donné à Noël. Le contacter par la cheminée était bien trop risqué surtout sans l'aide d'Hermione, Ron et des jumeaux.

Le jeune Griffondor ne savait pas ce que le paquet contenait mais se souvenait des mots de son parrain : _« Je veux que tu t'en serves si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? »_

Sirius saurait quoi dire pour le rassurer, et le guiderait pour faire face au conséquences. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul en tort si ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Harry était presque certain qu'Ombrage ne tiendrait pas compte du fait que Snape l'ait insulté en prétendant qu'il était fier d'avoir cette cicatrice, et il était même sur qu'elle ne l'écouterai même pas.

Et puis… Voyons le beau coté des choses, s'il était renvoyé, il pourrait passer du temps avec Sirius, comme il lui avait promis. Hors de question qu'il retourne à l'année chez son oncle et sa tante.

Harry enfonça sa main dans la malle, y prit la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité et le petit paquet.

Il allait ouvrir l'emballage quand il entendit des voix provenant de la salle commune. Quand il reconnu celle de Ron, il se releva d'un bond en fermant hâtivement la valise et le repoussant prestement sous le lit. Les pas devenaient de plus en plus distinct et Harry se doutait que Ron arriverait dans le dortoir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se redressa et courut dans un coin caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de on père. Harry terré derrière le lit de Neville, ne vit pas ce que son ami faisait mais il se doutait qu'il fouillait la pièce du regard.

Merde, il avait dans sa fuite oublié le paquet posé hâtivement sur le lit.

Il traita le rouquin de tous les noms quand il se rendit compte qu'il furetait dans sa propre malle à la recherche très certainement de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent et le silence revint. Harry attendit encore quelques secondes puis se releva. Le jeune homme jura une nouvelle fois quand il se rendit compte que Ron avait pris le cadeau de Sirius, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir son juron favori qu'une nouvelle fois sa vue se déroba et bientôt il fut de retour dans l'immense salle qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Là, à travers les yeux de Voldemort, il vit une silhouette bossue, encapuchonnée s'agenouiller élégamment devant lui.

_« Maitre j'ai de bonnes nouvelles… » commença la personne, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix, Sirius Black s'est apparemment caché dans la Cabane Hurlante de Pré au Lard dans le but de joindre son filleul. »_

_« Excellent excellent Nott. Ramène-le moi. »_

_« Bien Maitre » répondit humblement le Mangemort en se courbant à la manière d'un elfe de maison._

_« Mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu t'occupe de notre jeune ami ici présent. » _

_Dit-il d'une voix aigue en tournant les yeux vers une masse informe parcourue de spasmes. »_

_Du siège où il était assis, il leva négligemment sa baguette et la victime hurla._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé par terre, à quelques centimètres d'un tapis rouge et or et du pied du lit de Ron.

Sirius était en danger.

Pourquoi s'était-il risqué à venir dans la cabane hurlante. Savait-il déjà pour Snape ?

Pas le temps de prévenir les autres, Nott pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

LUX_AETENRA

A en juger par le sang qui coulait le long de sa nuque, Severus se doutait que sa tête n'aimait pas rencontrer les pierres des cachots.

Il n'aimait pas non plus être l'objet de tous les regards sachant que ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

« Sortez tous. La classe est finie. » Dit-il essayant de placer le venin habituel dans sa voix, tout du moins dissimulant au mieux les tremblements de celle-ci. « Weasley, Granger » aboya t'il.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent tremblants du bureau, n'osant pas le regarder alors que les autres lui lançait des regards en coin, inquiets pour ses Serpents, victorieux pour les Lions.

« Retrouvez Potter et dites lui qu'il est convoqué dans mon bureau pour midi au plus tard, s'il n'y est pas… j'informerai personnellement la Grande Inquisitrice. »

Le professeur était certain que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un horrible rictus malveillant et il en était doublement content. D'abord parce qu'à en croire les expressions indignées inscrites sur les visages des deux Griffondors il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et ensuite parce que bien que la menace était complètement factice, elle était tout à fait plausible.

Après tout, il était l'horrible bâtard des cachots…

Dans deux heures maximum, tout le château serait au courant, et Potter était trop dans le collimateur de la Grande Inquisitrice pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit.

Quoi que

_Quoi que _

D'un geste sec de la main, il les fit sortir de la salle, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, pressés de retrouver leur ami pour lui éviter des ennuis supplémentaires.

Restés seul, Severus s'appuya sur son bureau et ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal à la tête. Le sang battait contre ses tempes et l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement à la situation actuelle. Pour preuve, d'un geste rageur, complètement inutile, dont il était sûr qu'il regretterait sitôt sa colère redescendue à son plafond normal, le Professeur balaya d'un revers de main la surface de son bureau renversant plumes, livres, encriers et parchemins sur le sol.

Parfait, rien ne pouvait être pire, maintenant toutes les copies de ses élèves quelques soit les années, quelques soient les maisons, étaient mélangées.

Tout ça à cause de…. Potter

Pourquoi cet abruti avait réagi comme ça ? Il n'était pas censé réagir ainsi.

Ca faisait des années que le professeur se moquait ouvertement de lui à l'aide de sarcasmes, piques et parfois même de ses élèves mais le garçon n'avait jamais eu une réaction aussi disproportionnée.

Et d'où lui venait ce pouvoir ? Sans baguette en plus.

Le maitre des Potions était bien sûr capable de lancer des sorts potables sans baguette, merci aux entrainements intensifs lors de sa formation de Mangemort – quoi que, tout les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y arrivaient pas - mais ce stupide gosse avait réussi à maintenir un dôme insonorisé, l'avait désarmé, avait bridé sa magie et l'avait pratiquement étranglé.

Tout ça en même temps.

Il se massa la gorge. Le gamin n'y était pas allé de main morte, c'était à peine s'il avait pu respirer.

Severus avait eu beau essayé d'ôter le sort du silence via un informulé, il en avait été incapable.

Et prendre son autre baguette aurait été trop risqué, vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait été démuni de la première, il valait mieux qu'il garde ses bottes secrètes le plus longtemps possible.

Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été en danger de mort…

Non non non, Severus avait juste été mis à terre par un ridicule enfant de 15 ans en colère pour il ne savait quelle raison, isolé du reste de la classe par un bouclier qu'il aurait été incapable de reproduire et désarmé par ce même gamin qui lui avait hurlé ses 4 vérités.

Parce que malgré lui, le Maitre des Potions n'avait pu qu'être impressionné par le discours du jeune homme.

Dégoulinant de vérité brute. Craché avec dégout.

_Vous avez vécu l'humiliation et pourtant vous me faites la même chose, vous m'attaquez alors que vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me défendre et vous le savez bien. Vous faites exactement la même chose que lui alors que vous en avez été victime. _

Il se revoyait 20 ans avant, la tête en bas, sa robe de sorcier tombée, dévoilant par la même occasion son caleçon, le tout sous les yeux d'une trentaine de personne qui riait à gorge déployée satisfaisant ainsi Potter et sa bande.

Etait-il vraiment la personne que Potter avait décrite ?

Non, il n'était pas lâche. Il ne s'y prenait pas à 4 pour l'humilier.

Mais oui, il utilisait son statut de professeur pour le rabaisser.

Et oui, il aimait que ses Serpentards rient quand il faisait un commentaire désobligeant à l'égard du Griffondor. Des Griffondors. Des autres maisons que la sienne.

Où était la différence ?

Peut être que c'était encore pire, dans le sens où c'est lui qui était censé être raisonnable, lui qui était censé avoir l'expérience du monde, la maturité nécessaire pour aborder l'univers extérieur.

Mais c'est Potter Jr qui avait commencé.

Depuis le début, ce petit arrogant ne cherchait qu'à se pavaner dans tout le château sous les yeux ébahis de sa suite comme son père avant lui.

C'était Potter qui s'était introduit dans sa vie privée en regardant dans la Pensine.

C'était Potter encore qui venait de l'humilier devant une classe de 20 personnes.

C'était Potter

C'était Potter qui avait commencé.

Lui et son père avaient les mêmes expressions de haine. Leur bouche s'étirait au même endroit, leurs cheveux se dressaient au même endroit. Ils avaient le même froncement de sourcils.

Et ce menton, relevé si dignement…

Et ses yeux

Oh ces yeux

_Ses yeux_

Lily

Les mêmes

Le même vert étincelant de fureur, la même colère.

Impitoyables

Impardonnables

Il avait espéré ne plus jamais les revoir. Ne plus revoir cette fureur, ne plus ressentir cette douleur.

Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé de détourner le regard, regarder quelques centimètres plus à gauche comme d'habitude pour voir les cheveux en broussaille du fils de son ennemi mais il en avait été incapable.

Il avait été comme attiré irrémédiablement par les profondeurs de ce vert.

_Ses yeux_.

Etait-ce vraiment Potter qui avait commencé ?

LUX_AETENRA

Harry fulminait. Non il n'était pas fou et non il n'était pas possédé par le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Il avait juste perdu son calme face aux insinuations de Snape. Pourquoi personne ne semblait le comprendre ?

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il entendait les conversations des élèves. Et malheureusement, lui et sa crise de colère étaient le principal sujet de leur discussion.

Il arriva au Grand Hall, il ne lui restait plus qu'à franchir la porte –fermée- du château, passer devant la cabane d'Hagrid sans se faire repérer à son odeur par Crockdur et enfin, réussir à ne pas se faire frapper par les branches du Saule Cogneur.

Relativement facile en perspective…

Sans trop comprendre comment il avait fait, Harry se retrouva dans le souterrain humide et sombre qu'il avait emprunté pendant sa troisième année alors qu'il essayait de sauver Ron emmené par un immense Sinistros.

Dieu qu'il haïssait ce tunnel.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le noir, merci au placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive. Merci aux longues heures passées à ne pas bouger, à écouter d'une oreille attentive tous les bruits potentiels, à essayer de reconnaitre un son inhabituel qui serait celui du monstre des placards venant prendre les méchants petits garçons.

Merci, en somme, à l'oncle Vernon et sa haine incompressible.

Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de la roche et venaient se fracasser sur les flaques déjà formées.

Le tout résonnait si fort qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu ce son depuis son dortoir.

Le dos courbé, il devait pratiquement se mettre à quatre pattes pour progresser dans le tunnel. Ca avait été largement plus facile pendant sa troisième année, plus petit, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se baisser.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte entrouverte de la maison qui donnait accès au tunnel, il se débarrassa de sa cape et posa à carte à terre.

Le jeune Griffondor la poussa doucement, baguette à la main et avança dans la pièce éclairée par les rayons du soleil passants à travers les planches de bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres. Il avança de quelques pas, peu rassuré par le silence.

« Sirius ? » Murmura t'il doucement.

Tout à coup, la porte derrière lui se referma sans qu'il y applique la moindre pression. Il fit volte face, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Il eu la réponse à sa question quand deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers lui.

« F'est sgentil de ta part de nous rendre fissite Féfé Pfotter. »

« Vraiment très gentil. »

Aucune des deux voix n'appartenait à Sirius.

LUX_AETENRA

Severus ne se rappelait pas quand il avait autorisé Ombrage à enter dans son bureau mais le fait est qu'elle était là, assise devant lui, une tasse de thé à la main, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Oh qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire et de changer la couleur de ses robes en un vert foncé et boueux. Elle aurait vraiment l'air d'un crapaud.

Pour une fois que les élèves trouvaient un surnom correct.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ces petits idiots l'avaient surnommé la « chauve souris des cachots ».

Le maître des Potions n'avait jamais aimé ses animaux, trop barbares à son goût, et lui qui avait justement passé des années à parfaire son mouvement de robes, il était révolté que l'on puisse le comparer à ces bestioles si grossières.

Pourquoi Potter le mettait toujours dans des situations compliquées ?

D'abord pendant sa première année quand Severus avait du se confronter à Quirell et donc irrémédiablement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'année suivante quand il avait fallu persuader un Lucius Malfoy peu convaincu que de sa place de professeur, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le Mage Noir.

En troisième année, enfin, il avait cru pouvoir se venger de l'humiliation subie pendant ses années passées à Poudlard, mais c'était bien-sûr sans compter sur Potter et Granger qui s'étaient débrouillés -encore aujourd'hui il se demandait comment- pour aider le sale Cabot à s'échapper.

Enfin en quatrième année, il avait du subir les foudres de son maitre quand il s'était présenté à genoux implorant son pardon avec deux heures de retard sur les autres Mangemorts.

Et maintenant, s'il faisait le compte, il ne lui restait plus qu'un demi dixième de secondes pour trouver une excuse plausible à la question d'Ombrage avant que son silence ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de la_ Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. _

« Potter était en train de paresser comme à son habitude et n'a pas supporté que je lui en fasse la remarque. » Répondit-il d'un ton glacial

Si ça ce n'était pas plausible, il voyait mal ce qui pouvait l'être. Sauf pour une fois, à la décharge du gamin, c'était à moitié faux.

Il n'aima pas du tout l'air de jubilation qui passa sur le visage d'Ombrage.

Pas du tout.

_Pas du tout du tout._

Encore moins le rire de petite fille qui s'échappa de sa bouche de crapaud.

Il haïssait Potter, mais le laisser à cette femme lui semblait être un destin si horrible qu'il préférait encore le livrer pieds et poings liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois, puis planta ses yeux machiavéliques dans les siens tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Aux fruits rouge si son nez ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il le haïssait. Les fruits lui laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche dont il mettait des heures à se séparer.

« Potter vient de signer son papier pour le renvoi de cette école. » déclara t'elle d'une horrible voix de petite fille satisfaite après un caprice.

« Si je puis me permettre Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, malgré toute l'inimité qui me lie à Potter, et comprenez moi bien je rêverai que ce garçon soit exclu, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai assez d'éléments à charge contre lui. Si vous l'expulsez, il portera très certainement plainte au Mangemagot pour abus de pouvoir et il me semble bien que cet été, malgré la grave accusation dont il était l'objet, le garçon s'en est sorti indemne.

Potter m'a attaqué, c'est vrai mais je certifie qu'il n'a absolument pas fait usage de sa baguette.

Cela ne passera pas devant le tribunal et il me semble que le Ministère est plus que malmené en ces périodes troublées, une mauvaise publicité ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Je pense donc qu'il faille régler cette affaire en interne, entre lui et moi. »

Cela faisait deux fois en moins de 5 minutes que Severus sauvait la mise de l'insupportable-gamin-qui-ne-faisait-que-lui-pourrir-la-vie.

En d'autres circonstances, le professeur de Potions aurait mis tout ce qu'il avait son pouvoir pour exclure définitivement ce petit imbécile de Poudlard, mais avec Voldemort dans la nature il serait plus que déraisonnable que de laisser cet abruti laisser hors du château sans aucune autre surveillance que celle de cet autre abruti qui osait rappeler qu'il était son parrain.

Dire qu'il avait été en colère après qu'Albus ai osé lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Potter en difficulté devant elle, aurait été un euphémisme. L'idée d'utiliser un impardonnable contre le vieux fou lui même avait traversé l'esprit. Heureusement que ce jour là, Minerva était présente, elle l'avait tellement sermonné que pour un peu, il se serait excusé. Rien n'y avait fait, ni son regard hautain, ni sa grimace méprisante, ni son parfait mouvement de cape rageur, sa collègue avait continué de lui crier dessus comme à un élève de première année jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai pratiquement plus de souffle. Il était donc sortit, furieux contre ses collègues sans avoir eu le temps – ni le courage de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de Dumbledore. Et il pensait beaucoup de choses de Dumbledore.

Ombrage semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. Le sourire du Crapaud avait complètement disparu et les lèvres de Severus manquèrent de tressauter en un rictus méprisant.

« Très bien, très bien. Mais je signifierai à ce garçon qu'il est en sursis. » grogna Ombrage.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas pensé à cette éventualité, trop heureuse de pouvoir satisfaire les souhaits de cet idiot de Fudge. Le vieux crapaud amena sa tasse à ses lèvres de la main gauche, tenant de la droite quelques centimètres en dessous, la soucoupe. Son auriculaire boudiné dont la main tenait la anse était relevé dans un geste si peu délicat que Severus faillit se permettre de lui donner une des nombreuses leçons de code aristocratique inculquées par Lucius au cours de sa jeunesse. Se mordant douloureusement la langue, le Maitre des Potions ne pu retenir un mouvement agacé d'ongles claquants rythmiquement sur la table.

Voyant là le début d'une profonde exaspération, Ombrage recommença à parler de sa voix mielleuse.

« Puis-je vous demander _Severus_ quelle punition allez vous allouer à ce jeune délinquant ? » Minauda t'elle.

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec le peu de salive présente dans sa bouche quand il entendit qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom. Jamais, jamais il ne s'y ferait.

Ca y est, sa maigre patience déjà grandement épuisée par le morveux-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-rester-en-place-cinq-secondes venait d'atteindre son niveau le plus bas.

Severus étudia le visage qu'il avait en face de lui. Rond, gras, tiré, moche. Hideux, détestable, haïssable, méprisable.

A la seconde où il l'avait vue lors de la réunion des professeurs en août, il avait su qu'ils n'allaient pas être amis.

Le professeur de Potions avait failli rire quand, lors du petit discours que cette vieille mégère leur avait réservé, Minerva avait reniflé si grossièrement que toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la professeur de métamorphose.

_Failli_

Personne ne devait être au courant que le professeur des Potions savait rire. D'ailleurs personne n'était au courant et lui-même l'oubliait parfois.

_Mensonges, Potter, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Ridicule, Aberration, Ministère, Cornélius, Loyauté._

Ces mots là étaient ressortis si souvent de sa bouche de crapaud que le professeur de potions s'était demandé si elle en connaissait d'autres.

Qu'est ce que Severus abhorrait cet hideux sourire qui ne quittait plus les coins de sa bouche flasque et molle depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son bureau, toute pimpante, relatant avec une fierté non dissimulée que les membres de sa brigade inquisitoriale étaient venu la voir pour lui rapporter l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Potter.

Oh oui, il détestait cette femme plus que tout. Son physique, son odeur, sa démarche, son étroitesse d'esprit, sa faiblesse magique. Tout.

El le pire du pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'Ombrage le voyait, Severus avait l'impression qu'elle se redressait un peu, et remontait le soutien-gorge de façon à mettre en valeur sa poitrine.

C'est ce que lui avait fait remarquer Minerva lors d'un diner dans la Grande Salle. Il avait alors regardé attentivement – mais discrètement- et n'avait pu que confirmer _intérieurement_ les soupçons de la vielle femme. Un autre Impardonnable avait failli sortir de sa baguette ce jour là.

Le professeur ne pouvait que répondre à la question pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ombrage lui avait déjà rapporté plusieurs fois des discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Lucius au ministère et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire douter le blond quant à sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Refuser de punir Potter serait refuser de vouloir l'anéantir. A partir de là… L'équation était simple.

« Je comptais le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Affirma t'il avec tout le mépris qu'il avait en stock -et Merlin savait qu'il en avait beaucoup. « De 18h à 23 h tous les jours, ça devrait lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à un professeur. »

Elle avait presque l'air déçu.

Rectification, elle_ était_ déçue.

« Si je puis me permettre Severus, à mon avis cette punition n'est que trop indulgente pour ce garçon. Il est à l'évidence mauvais et il m'incombe de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Après mentir comme il le fait quant au retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, maintenant il attaque un professeur… » Une autre gorgée de thé plus tard… « non vraiment ce garçon n'est pas très équilibré. Ses retenues avec moi ne changent rien, il est toujours aussi grossier, impoli et menteur.

Il faut que d'abord le retrouver, à ce qu'il paraît il se cache quelque part dans le château. Il est introuvable pour le moment, mais j'ai autorisé les membres de ma Brigade Inquisitoriale à ne pas assister au cours de McGonagall pour poursuivre leurs recherches. »

_Professeur McGonagall espèce de vieux bonbon rose tout moisi._

Severus mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il se serait bien passé de son avis mais il n'eu pas le temps de joindre la paroles aux pensées puisqu'elle continua de son horrible voix crissante :

« Il faut pour cela je pense une punition corporelle. Et ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous demander de le châtier vous même, comme il se doit puisque c'est à vous qu'il s'en est pris. »

Il était sûr que son cœur avait raté quelques battements.

Lui ? Punir corporellement Potter ?

Jamais.

Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur un enfant et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il commencerait.

Et certainement pas sur ce maudit garçon aux yeux verts.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre que oui, l'idée l'intéressait beaucoup, une violente douleur irradia son avant-bras gauche et il dû faire appel à tout son self- contrôle pour ne pas le ramener à sa poitrine et ainsi attirer l'attention d'Ombrage.

Dans une grimace de souffrance qu'il pu aisément faire passer pour un rictus sadique, Severus répondit :

« L'idée me plairait beaucoup _Dolores_, je dois le reconnaître. Je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous quitter, j'ai reçu un hibou juste avant que vous n'arriviez qui m'indique que quelques ingrédients rares mais nécessaires pour mes potions sont disponibles et j'aimerai passer le prendre avant mon autre cours. Je ne vous montre pas la sortie, je pense que vous avez trouvé l'entrée toute seule. »

« Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas Severus » gloussa la femme en se levant après avoir fait disparaître sa tasse d'un sort. Informulé, il fallait le reconnaître. « Je vous laisse me faire savoir quand vous êtes prêt pour cette punition. J'ai bien sur à disposition tous les instruments qu'il vous faut. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, et peut être que plusieurs séances ne seraient pas de refus. Après tout, je sais d'expérience que Potter est incroyablement borné. »

_Potter est incroyablement borné. _

Potter est incroyablement stupide aurait été plus juste.

Le professeur lui donna un coup sec de la tête en guise d'assentiment et lui tourna le dos pour l'enjoindre à sortir plus rapidement.

« Ah et professeur, j'aurai besoin que vous m'apportiez rapidement un fiole de Veritasserum, j'aimerai interroger Potter sur ses fréquentations. » ajouta la femme sur le pas de la porte.

« Bien sur professeur, je vous la donnerai prochainement. » répondit-il avec froideur.

Il failli rajouter le 'dans un mois le temps que la potion murisse' qui menacer de quitter ses lèvres, mais il se retint, se rappelant difficilement qu'il fallait à tout prix garder ses relations cordiales avec Ombrage surtout quand il s'agissait de Potter.

La douleur irradiait littéralement son bras et il se demanda s'il parviendrai à tenir jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche.

Du Veritasserum pour interroger Potter.

Et voilà, encore une situation difficile dans laquelle il faudrait à la fois ne pas commettre d'impairs pour rester du côté du Ministère ET aider Potter à se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Dès qu'elle fut partie avec un claironnant « bonne journée Severus » baveux, poisseux et collant, il fourra en toute hâte quelques potions dans ses poches et sortit des cachots.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Granger et Weasley qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils lui l'informèrent d'une petite voix qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Potter.

_Harry_ qu'ils disaient. Et il y avait une telle inquiétude dans leur voix qu'il était forcé de les croire.

Il se délecta de leurs expressions faciales quand il les informa que la directrice était au courant et que Potter ferait mieux d'aller la voir.

Sans attendre leur réponse il partit en direction de la Grande Porte dans un mouvement de cape magistral. _Qu'est ce qu'ils les affectionnaient…_

Où était cet idiot Potter? Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Avait il peur de lui ?

Au quel cas, malgré l'humiliation subie ce matin, ça serait le jour le plus merveilleux de sa vie.

Il était pratiquement sûr que Potter n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

Oh si peut être, juste une fois, il y a quelques semaines quand Severus l'avait surpris dans sa Pensine.

Là, Potter avait eu peur.

Et il y avait eu de quoi.

Le fait que le morveux s'en soit sortit indemne ce jour là, relevait plus de la chance que de la maitrise de sa colère. Si cet abruti ne s'était pas enfui à toutes jambes comme il l'avait fait, il aurait très certainement reçu plus qu'un pot de cafard mort sur la tête.

Le garçon qui-avait-survécu avait été sur le point de ne plus se voir accorder ce surnom très longtemps.

Severus était sûr que la trace de sa poigne sur le bras du garçon avait mis au moins une semaine avant de disparaître complètement et le professeur était secrètement étonné que Potter ne soit pas allé voir Pomfresh pour demander une potion contre la douleur. Il connaissait sa force et savait justement qu'il ne l'avait pas maitrisée.

De toutes ses années d'enseignement à enseigner à des petits cornichons qui ne comprennent rien à la beauté d'un chaudron bouillonnant, un et un seul avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui et ainsi ternir son self contrôle légendaire : Potter.

Et il attendait toujours des excuses pour cette histoire de Pensine. Quoi que… Severus n'était pas sur qu'il les veuille vraiment. C'était plus facile d'avoir une véritable raison pour maltraiter le gosse. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas… Le seul fait d'être le fils de James Potter constituait un crime passible de toutes les peines du monde.

Severus franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'enceinte virtuelle de Poudlard avec difficulté, serrant fortement son bras contre son torse dans une tentative complètement futile de se protéger de la douleur.

Sitôt après avoir fait disparaitre la grille qui montrait la limite du domaine, et transformé ses robes en tenue de Mangemort, il remonta prestement sa manche gauche et plaqua deux doigts sur le tatouage animé de son avant bras.

Qu'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien lui vouloir un jeudi à midi ? Il savait pourtant bien que son absence serait considérée comme suspecte si trop longue.

Lorsque que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la pénombre.

« Severus... » Siffla le monstre et l'espion sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine « nous t'attendions pour commencer les festivités. Encore un peu et j'aurais pensé que tu t'étais perdu… »

Le Mangemort s'obligea à courber le dos devant son maitre puis rejoignit le large cercle crée autour d'une fine silhouette aux cheveux hirsutes terrée dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Aujourd'hui, mes amis » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix plus forte à l'attention de tous ses sujets, « est le début d'une ère nouvelle. »

Et soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Une dizaine de flambeaux retenus par des piquets en métal sur les murs de pierre venait de s'embraser.

Derrière son capuchon de Mangemort, ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent des yeux verts brillants d'une peur contenue.

Et à ce moment là, il était sûr que tous les deux avaient eu la même pensée.

_Le début de la fin._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Errance

Salut à tous, comme vous l'avez très certainement remarqué, je suis une petite nouvelle sur ce site et je ne connais pas encore toutes les fonctionnalités possibles et imaginables qu'il offre. Aussi, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à insérer un petit message d'introduction avant mon premier chapitre. Bon, pour les pros, vous avez très certainement réussi à décoder en partie ce que je veux dire, pour les autres, laissez tomber et n'essayez même pas de comprendre, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Toujours est-il que je voulais introduire cette histoire dans son contexte. Nous sommes, si vous ne l'avez pas compris pendant la 5ème année d'Harry. Pour vous donner une idée, je reprends tous les éléments de JK Rowling jusqu'au chapitre 30 d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix.

S'il y a un début, il n'y a pour l'instant pas de fin à cette histoire, et c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez, sachant d'avance, mes chers amis, que je n'écrirai pas de slash. Dans ma tête, Snape et Harry réussiront au prix d'une perte de puissance vocale, de larmes (peut-être, hihi), de rires et de désespoir, de coups( ?), de morts( ?), bref d'une foultitude de choses, à développer une sorte de relation Père/Fils, bien qu'au début de cette histoire, ils ne soient liés que par le souvenir d'une femme aimée et disparue.

Je voudrais aussi rappeler que rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers. Fabuleuse JK Rowling…

Par ailleurs, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien, je dois vous dire que très franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça dès le premier chapitre et ça fait hyper plaisir !

Mon frère m'a 'très gentiment' fait remarqué que ce premier chapitre comportait de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et de français. Platement, je m'en excuse, et j'essaierai par la suite de minimiser ces erreurs qui peuvent gêner la compréhension.

Pour mettre un terme à mon babillage incessant, inintéressant et futile, je voudrais vous dire une dernière fois que merci. Merci. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec vous.

Un merci tout particulier à mon papa qui m'a proposé ce titre de chapitre, mon frangin qui a sacrifié son un peu de son temps libre pour le relire et ma petite sœur, ma première lectrice…

Enjoy

**Chapitre 2 : Errance**

« Des Ténèbres viendra la Lumière.»

Devise de la ville de Genève, Suisse

Minerva sortit en trombe du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Une minute de plus avec cette infâme personne et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait passé la nuit à Azkaban.

Que faisait Potter et surtout où était-il ?

Il n'avait été présent ni à son cours, ni au repas et était, depuis ce matin, sujet à d'horribles rumeurs.

Minerva avait voulu s'enquérir de la situation auprès des deux acolytes de Potter mais Ombrage l'avait convoquée dans son bureau.

Elle y était allé à reculons, tout en s'exhortant au calme et en récitant inlassablement les formules de métamorphoses les plus compliquées.

Assise dans le bureau tout aussi rose que les vêtements de sa propriétaire, elle n'avait pu qu'écouter pendant un quart d'heure toutes les accusations dont était l'objet son Lionceau. Jamais, Minerva n'avait été aussi honteuse du comportement d'un Griffondor mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser se faire enfoncer par la Grande Inquisitrice.

Le ton entre les deux femmes était très vite monté, et le vieux crapaud avait rapidement perdu son sourire sinistre pour le plus grand plaisir de la vieille femme.

Cependant, le coup de grâce fut porté lorsqu'Ombrage lui signifia l'ampleur de la punition du Survivant.

Coups de fouet ? Donnés par Severus ?

Et elle était sortie. Prête à commettre un meurtre en la personne de Dolores Jane Ombrage, et accessoirement un second si Severus n'avait pas une bonne explication quant à cette punition.

Minerva était parfaitement au courant de l'inimité qui liait Severus à Potter. Parfaitement. Elle le déplorait. En souffrait. Mais avait abandonné tout espoir de les voir agir comme un professeur et un élève devraient le faire.

Le premier était trop aveuglé par la vengeance pour se rendre compte que le garçon n'était pas son père et qu'il était tout simplement l'opposé. Severus était sourd aussi, enfin pour ce qu'il voulait. Il entendait « insolence » là où il n'y avait que « défense aux attaques perfides et sans fondement, lancées à foison par le professeur ». Mais pourquoi ne remarquait-il pas cette absence de rires dans les couloirs ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas cette aura puissante, pas encore assez mure, hésitante mais déjà bien présente, entourer le garçon ? C'était, Minerva en était sûre, celle d'un pouvoir, pouvoir immense que Potter ne voulait pas, qu'il tentait même par tous les moyens de refouler au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi Severus n'humait-il pas l'odeur enivrante de la peur que le garçon dégageait, celle d'un orphelin traqué par le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Severus lui reprochait d'être comme son père, le garçon ne l'avait pas connu. Mais si comparaison il devait y avoir, sans aucun hésitation, Minerva aurait affirmé qu'il était du même caractère que Lily.

Et Potter, lui, avec ce caractère typiquement hérité de celui de Lily Evans, pouvait, quand il le voulait, être un horrible sale gosse, bien que Minerva n'avait jamais directement été un témoin direct des ses insolences, heureusement pour lui. Et heureusement pour elle, aussi. Les cauchemars de la génération précédente lui suffisaient.

Mais de là à le châtier corporellement, il y avait un gouffre qu'elle ne franchirait jamais.

La professeur de métamorphose se dirigea à grand pas dans les cachots, mains dans la poche, baguette serrée contre elle.

Preuve qu'elle était furieuse, la directrice adjointe retira 20 points à des élèves qui s'embrassaient dans une alcôve sombre du château, alors qu'habituellement, elle ignorait volontairement ce genre d'effusion. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas, elle en savait quelque chose.

Minerva frappa fortement sur la porte en bois dont le bord s'élimait, rongé par l'humidité des cachots et les vapeurs des potions. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle recommença plus fortement.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Le premier dû à la fraicheur des donjons qu'elle n'avait jamais aimés, le deuxième parce qu'elle était pourvue d'un horrible pressentiment.

Severus absent, Potter introuvable, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

LUX_AETERNA

Hermione était nerveuse.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi inquiète de toute sa vie. Pas même quand elle avait du laisser Harry seul face à Snape, le supposé Voleur de la Pierre Philosophale, enfin… Quirrell, puis Vous-Savez-Qui en première année, ni quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en face de l'évadé Sirius Black en troisième. Même la gestion du stress de ses BUSES paraissait plus abordable.

Non, non, non, elle était nerveuse parce qu'Harry pouvait être partout et nulle part. Et elle avait le sentiment qu'il était plutôt nulle part que partout.

C'était une prémonition.

Aucun signe annonciateur dans le ciel, rien dans la mare de café ni dans les boules de cristal d'ailleurs, juste, cette appréhension maladive qui activait de manière anormale son hormone corticotrope à l'origine des réactions en chaine en matière d'anxiété. Elle avait lu ça dans…Bref

Harry était en danger.

Et elle détestait avoir ce genre de sentiment. Aucun fait vérifié, rien dans les statistiques, rien qui pouvait montrer qu'elle avait tort, rien ne montrait non plus qu'elle avait raison. C'était une prémonition.

Harry était en danger.

Ron avait vérifié, leur ami avait pris sa cape et la carte des Maraudeurs, ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait.

S'il se trouvait encore dans le château…

Mais Harry avait suffisamment bravé les interdits pour qu'Hermione sache que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que de se cacher face aux conséquences.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle comprenait qu'il se soit mis en colère de la sorte bien que jamais elle ne cautionnerait ce genre d'écart, mais _attaquer_ un professeur... Attaquer _Snape ? _ Devant tant de témoins ? C'était tout bonnement suicidaire.

Et elle espérait réellement qu'Harry ne se soit pas suicidé après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase de son livre, et Hermione ne parvenait pas toujours pas à en comprendre le moindre mot. Preuve que Ron était aussi bouleversé, il avait accepté de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

Le repas dans la Grande Salle avait été particulièrement horrible, tout le monde y était allé de son commentaire. Les Serpentards affichaient tous des mines si victorieuses qu'elle était sortie précipitamment de peur de commettre un geste qui ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Elle était arrivée en courant à la bibliothèque, s'excusant, essoufflée, auprès de Mme Prince, la bibliothécaire pour le bruit occasionné. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Ni le silence revenu, ni l'odeur du vieux papier, ni celle du bois humide et pourri, ni la douce chaleur n'avaient pu enrayer son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Mais quel était justement, le pire ?

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, j'aimerai vous parler. »

« Professeur ? » interrogea la jeune Griffondor en se retournant pour faire face à la silhouette sévère de leur professeur de Métamorphose arrivée silencieusement au niveau de leur table, après avoir pris plusieurs fois une grande inspiration avant que son cœur ne reprenne une cadence normale.

« Dans mon bureau !» siffla le professeur McGonagall en tournant déjà les talons vers la sortie, sous le regard furieux de Mme Prince, dérangée une nouvelle fois dans son silence. Hermione ne lui lança même pas un regard d'excuse.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, les deux adolescents attendirent debout et regardèrent la directrice adjointe faire quelques gestes alambiqués autour d'elle, très certainement pour poser des sorts du silence. Après tout le château avait ses propres oreilles…

« Asseyez vous » proposa la vieille femme tout en prenant place dernière son bureau.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry, Madame ? » attaqua précipitamment Ron en accrochant fortement les accoudoirs du sa propre chaise, comme si, lui aussi, pressentait quelque chose de mauvais.

A en juger par l'expression pincée du professeur, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Racontez moi en détail ce qui s'est passé ce matin » Ordonna t'elle d'un ton sec et cassant. Ron se tassa dans son siège.

A la fin de leur récit, si possible, l'expression furieuse du professeur de métamorphose s'accentua.

Furieuse et… Inquiète.

« Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous aidez professeur ? » demanda doucement Hermione après un moment silencieux.

« Rester en dehors de tout problème est trop vous demander je suppose… » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et lourd de sarcasmes. Snape n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Evidemment que c'était trop demander. Harry était leur ami, et même s'il s'était mis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, ils feraient tout pour l'en sortir quitte à y mettre aussi les pieds dedans. Et après tout… Les ennuis, ils les connaissaient plutôt bien. A force des les côtoyer pendant 5 ans, ils étaient presque indispensables.

Le professeur soupira et leur proposa quelques biscuits au gingembre disposés dans une boîte en métal aux motifs écossais que Ron s'empressa de goûter tandis qu'Hermione refusait poliment.

« Si vous avez des nouvelles de Mr Potter, si vous le voyez, dites lui qu'il faut qu'il vienne ME voir _immédiatement_, pas le professeur Snape et encore moins le_ professeur _Ombrage. »

Il y avait une telle tension dans la voix du Professeur McGonagall que les deux élèves se hâtèrent d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas anxieux.

LUX_AETERNA

Il était 20h et aucun des deux, que ce soit Potter ou Severus, n'était réapparu.

Cet affreux sentiment de catastrophe qui lui nouait le ventre depuis maintenant plus de 8 heures était toujours présent et si possible ses entrailles la tiraillèrent un peu plus.

Minerva pianota nerveusement sur son bureau. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au monde qui pouvaient la rendre aussi furieuse et inquiète. Albus, Severus et Harry.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient fait leur temps et Minerva n'osait pas faire le compte du nombre de kilomètres qu'elle avait dû parcourir dans le château à la recherche de la terreur rousse courant derrière les quatre Griffondors suite à une blague idiote incluant des petits Firsties* sans défense.

Chaque année depuis maintenant bientôt 5 ans, Harry manquait de lui provoquer une attaque cardiaque. Minerva était sûre qu'elle pouvait en décrire aisément les symptômes. Sans parler de la fois où elle avait surprit James et Sirius en train de donner des cours de vol au petit garçon de 12 mois sur son balai, dans le parc du château.

Depuis ce jour, Albus ne cessait de dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui, entre Lily et elle, avait la voix la plus perçante bien que la palme d'or de la menace la plus horrible – et la plus ridicule - revenait sans conteste à la jeune femme qui avait averti les garçons qu'elle les castreraient à la mode moldue si jamais ils re-faisaient monter Harry sur le balai de son père. Minerva était pratiquement sur que c'était le « _mode Moldue » _qui leur avait fait le plus peur.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Minerva avait, plus d'une fois, surpris Severus, la nuit, en train de s'arracher les ongles sur la pierre froide des couloirs, essayant de se relever après une nuit difficile auprès du Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Mais le maitre des Potions avait toujours refusé son aide, ne sachant se départir de cet orgueil qui le suivait depuis des années. Il préférait souffrir plutôt que de montrer une quelconque vulnérabilité. Au début, elle se mettait en colère, haïssant cette fierté mal placée, mais par la suite, elle avait arrêté de le suivre et montrait qu'elle s'occupait de lui par des moyens détournés appréciant le ton bourru de l'espion et son habituel « vieille chouette » quand il s'en rendait compte.

Et Albus, Albus parcourant par monts et par vaux des chemins tous plus sinueux les uns que les autres sans jamais vouloir la mettre dans la confidence. Minerva avait beau le tanner, ce vieux fou lui répondait toujours que ça la mettrait en difficulté si jamais Ombrage souhaitait l'interroger à son insu. Comme s'il elle était assez idiote pour accepter les tasses de thé de la _Grande Inquisitrice_.

Résultat, maintenant qu'elle voulait contacter le Directeur, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prévenir le square Grimmaud, Sirius aurait tout de suite vent de la disparition subite de son filleul et Minerva était convaincue que l'homme n'agissait plus normalement quand on parlait d'Harry.

Et elle ne parvenait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle aurait fait la même chose.

Elle était _sur le point_ de faire la même chose.

_Réfléchis Minerva, réfléchis. _

Le professeur qu'elle était devenue avait toujours été terriblement agacée quand elle n'avait pas la réponse à un problème, et ce soir sa patience n'était pas à son meilleur niveau.

Des coups précipités furent frappés à sa porte. Si le vieux crapaud osait faire son appariation, la couleur verte de sa peau serait la dernière de ses préoccupations.

LUX_AETERNA

19h45. Le Diner était terminé depuis longtemps mais Harry n'était pas réapparu.

Hermione soupira et tourna la page de son livre.

L'humeur des Griffondors était au plus bas, celle Serpentard à la fête. Tous les élèves avaient bien sur eu vent du coup d'éclat d'Harry. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, répandues comme une trainée de poudre pendant les cours de l'après midi et les théories les plus farfelues alimentées par Peeves le fantôme étaient même envisagées. Mais si la disparition d'Harry faisait jaser, celle de Snape n'était pas en reste.

Parce qu'il était apparu que Snape était nulle part… Introuvable. Il n'était pas venu manger dans la Grande Salle et n'avait pas fait son cours aux deuxièmes années, comme habituellement le jeudi après-midi. En fait, Hermione et Ron avaient été très certainement les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le parc du château… Et à sa tête, Hermione s'était doutée que ce n'était pas pour une simple promenade de santé.

Ombrage leur avait bien expliqué, à l'aide d'une puissant Sonorus que « Le professeur Snape avait malheureusement été victime d'un mauvais coup à la tête et qu'il prenait du repos dans ses appartements » mais personne n'avait été convaincu. Snape était increvable c'était bien connu.

Et quand bien même il aurait été malade, le professeur aurait fait cours. Comme l'année dernière. Ils avaient eu cours avec lui, le jour où il s'était avéré que le maitre des Potions avait attrapé un rhume. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cernes faisaient trois kilomètres de long sous ses yeux et pourtant il avait fait cours. Ca avait surement été le plus horrible de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Même Serpentard avait perdu des points. Ne parlons pas de la centaine perdue par Harry…

Donc non, Hermione était sure que Snape ne raterait jamais une occasion de pouvoir faire pleurer un première année ou de retirer un maximum de points aux Griffondor.

« Où est il ? » geignit une fois de plus Ron, en battant des jambes à la manière d'un petit enfant capricieux.

« Je n'en sais rien Ronald ! » explosa Hermione en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise depuis maintenant 2 heures, et ignorant les regards désapprobateurs des 7ème années en train de réviser leur ASPICS. « Je n'en sais rien ! Si je savais quelque chose, je ne crois pas qu'on serait là à attendre son retour. »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas pour lui ! » Rétorqua le rouquin avec colère. « Depuis tout à l'heure, tu lis en faisant comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si tout était normal ! »

Le bruit que sa main fit sur la joue de son ami passa comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

« Je t'interdis de dire que je ne me préoccupe pas de Harry ! » hurla t'elle « Seulement moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me plaindre toutes les 5 minutes. Il faut réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, savoir où il pourrait aller, comment et pourquoi. Et pour cela, il ne faut pas avoir les idées embrouillées comme les tiennes ! »

La théorie était sublime, la pratique un peu moins.

Les yeux remplis de larmes de rage et de désespoir, Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé installé près de la cheminée, à l'exact opposé d'où elle était encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Sur le fauteuil pourpre, elle s'assit en tailleur et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ne se sentant pas capable de réprimer un sanglot plus longtemps, Hermione laissa les gouttes d'eau salée tomber en cascade sur ses joues.

Où était Harry ? Et Snape ? Parce que si Hermione était sûre d'une chose à présent, c'était que l'homme était impliqué dans cette histoire à un degré qui restait encore à déterminer.

Depuis quelques semaines, les relations entre Harry et leur professeur de potions s'étaient considérablement dégradées. Non pas qu'elles avaient, un jour été cordiales mais l'homme s'acharnait sur leur ami comme jamais, et celui-ci bien qu'en colère ne semblait pas enclin à répondre comme si… Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Et le plus étrange, c'est que Snape avait commencé à changer de comportement quand Harry leur avait annoncé la fin de ses leçons d'occlumencie.

Bien sûr, l'espion avait un rôle à tenir auprès des enfants Mangemorts mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Après tout, l'homme avait toujours haï Harry.

S'était il passé quelques chose pendant ces leçons ? Harry avait il vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir ? Ou l'inverse? Harry s'était il mis en colère, la situation avait-elle dégénérée ?

La jeune fille ne croyait pas Harry quand il disait qu'il avait progressé. Ayant lu quelques bouquins pour aider son ami dans ses leçons, elle avait vite compris que l'occlumencie ne s'acquerrait pas en un clin d'œil et à moins d'être un occlumens-né, on devait la pratiquer intensément pendant des mois voire des années avant d'atteindre un niveau « satisfaisant ».

Et Snape n'était pas le genre de personne à se satisfaire d'un niveau « satisfaisant ». L'homme voulait la rigueur, l'excellence à tout point de vue, pas de « niveau satisfaisant ».

Pourquoi Harry avait craqué ? Pourquoi, ce matin avait-il refusé de se lever ? Avait-il eu encore une de ses visions ? Avait-il sentit quelque chose ? Et quand bien même, où était-il maintenant ? Et pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ?

En fait, Hermione se sentait blessée. Terriblement blessée même. Et c'était peut-être cela le pire. Parce qu'elle s'en voulait. Même si elle savait qu'Harry avait le droit de leur cacher des choses. Mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahie.

« Pas maintenant Pattenrond… » Protesta Hermione en repoussant son chat, venu offrir sa compagnie. Il était comme ça Pattenrond. Toute la journée, il menait une vie de pacha mais dès qu'il sentait qu'Hermione n'allait pas très bien, il venait la consoler. Si d'habitude elle appréciait ces gestes de réconfort, là, ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

Le félin sauta à nouveaux sur les genoux d'Hermione. Elle tenta de le chasser d'un geste sec mais il s'accrocha à sa jupe à l'aide de ses griffes.

« Pattenrond, j'ai dit non ! » Répéta t'elle en retenant un sifflement de douleur.

Mais Pattenrond insista, une nouvelle fois. De guerre lasse, Hermione le laissa monter. Elle tendit une main pour le caresser mais il sauta sur le sol avec agilité. Une fois qu'il eut atterrit sur ses coussinets tel un flamand rose rasant avec élégance le bord d'un lac endormi, Pattenrond fit volte face et la regarda fixement. Elle le soutint quelques instant avant d'abandonner.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux » Soupira t-elle en se levant.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait compris que ce chat n'agissait pas comme la plupart de ses congénères. Le professeur McGonagall avait dit que c'était très certainement en rapport avec son statut de Sang-Mêlé, sa moitié flaireur. Comme quoi, faire partie de deux horizons différents pouvait apporter beaucoup plus que de rester dans un monde fixé par des règles et des codes datant d'un autre temps.

Pattenrond se dirigea vers une table de travail très souvent délaissée par les étudiants en raison de l'endroit où elle était située. Recluse, elle offrait une visibilité parfaite sur le vaste parc et était assujetti aux courants d'airs glacés provenant de la fenêtre attenante. Pattenrond s'arrêta sous la chaise.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer avec toi, Pattenrond ! » s'exclama Hermione avec colère, mains sur les hanches.

Toujours avec cet air insolent scotché sur son visage, le chat leva sa patte avant droite. Sous ses longs poils roux, apparut une sorte de boite emballée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Interrogea Hermione plus pour elle même que pour le chat mais Pattenrond lui répondit par un miaulement rageur. Surement qu'il était mécontent qu'elle l'ai pris pour un idiot… Les excuses seraient pour plus tard.

Hermione s'abaissa pour prendre l'objet entre ses mains. Ne pouvant satisfaire sa curiosité à la vue de ce paquet oblong et mal emballé, elle entreprit d'en défaire avec douceur le scotch pour se débarrasser du papier cadeau qui recouvrait l'objet.

« Hermione… » Chuchota Ron derrière elle.

Elle l'avait entendu venir, elle ne s'était pas retournée. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait mais quand même. Parfois, souvent, elle se demandait si Ron la voyait comme autre chose qu'une roue de secours pour terminer ses devoirs à temps. Et bien qu'elle admettait passer pas mal de temps plongée dans ses livres à la recherche du parfait savoir, elle avait osé espérer pouvoir développer une relation amicale avec Ron. Et Harry. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée. Et trahie.

« Hermione…Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire… Hé ! Mais c'est le paquet d'Harry ! »

« Le paquet d'Harry ? » Répéta t'elle intriguée, mettant ainsi fin à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite une seconde auparavant à savoir ne plus lui parler.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se traiter d'idiote.

« Oui… Il était sur son lit ce matin quand je suis allé voir s'il était retourné dans le dortoir heu… je l'ai pris. » Avoua t'il visiblement honteux. Et il y avait de quoi. Sous le regard désapprobateur qu'elle lui lança, le rouquin prit la couleur d'un radis ayant pris un coup de soleil. Pas très glamour… On se passera de commentaire. « Bah quoi ! Je n'allais pas le laisser là-bas ! » Se défendit t-il, reculant de quelques pas.

« C'est à Harry ! Tu n'as pas à prendre ses affaires, ce ne sont pas les tiennes ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Mais je… Bon, continue à déballer. » grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction du paquet qu'Hermione tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Visiblement, une dispute par jour semblait lui convenir. Ca lui convenait aussi. Une dispute et une disparition par jour étaient suffisantes. Hermione décacheta le dernier morceau de scotch avec une infinie précaution qui semblait exaspérer Ron à la manière dont il trépignait d'impatience à coté d'elle.

Quand son visage se refléta sur la face polie d'un miroir complètement banal, bien que paraissant très vieux et très sale, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Un miroir… » grinça-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Un miroir ? » Fit Ron déçu.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites» Demanda une voix derrière eux qui s'apparentait à celle de Ginny. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Une fois qu'elle eut atteint leur hauteur.

« Un miroir « Répondirent-ils. En cœur. Symbiose parfaite pour deux personnes au soi-disant caractère totalement opposé.

« Un miroir pour faire quoi ? Mais… C'est le cadeau que Sirius lui a donné à Noël ! » S'exclama Ginny en pointant du doigt la papier qui emballait l'objet, posé sur la table.

« Comment ?»

« Heu… » Répondit la petite sœur de Ron, soudain mal à l'aise. « J'ai peut être surpris une conversation que je n'aurai pas du entendre… » _Entendez par là, elle a écouté aux portes. _« Juste avant de partir, Sirius a donné à Harry un paquet, il lui a dit qu'il pouvait l'utiliser dès qu'il avait besoin de parler. »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que je suis bête, c'est un miroir à Double Sens ! » S'écria Hermione en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Elle aurait du le savoir plus tôt.

« Wohaaa… Un miroir à Double Sens ! Les jumeaux m'en ont parlé, il en ont toujours voulu mais ça coutait trop cher alors… » Expliqua t'il avec un regret évident dans la voix.

« Qu'est ce qu'un miroir à Double Sens ? »

Hermione se retourna si rapidement qu'un nerf avait du claquer à l'arrière de sa tête. Neville était à 3 mètres d'eux. Il avançait d'un pas incertain, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'attaque par surprise. En même temps…c'était compréhensible, elle avait quand même lancé un sort offensif contre lui en première année et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Ginny l'avait envoyé bouler contre le mur suite à un _expelliarmus_ peut être un peut trop puissant. Sans parler de la fois où Ron l'avait frappé dans son sommeil alors que le pauvre garçon tentait de le réveiller.

« C'est un miroir qui permet de parler à un interlocuteur à condition que celui-ci en possède un semblable. Il suffit de prononcer le nom de la personne souhaitée. » Expliqua t-elle.

Elle avait lu ça dans le seul Sorcière Hebdo qui ne lui soit jamais tombé entre ses mains. Comme quoi, tout pouvait servir.

« Hé ! Mais Harry a pris sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte de Poudlard ! Peut-être qu'il a cherché à s'enfuir ! »

« Alors qu'il savait que tout le château le recherchait ? » Questionna Hermione dubitative. « Ca m'étonnerait. »

En fait non, ca ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Mais si ! Réfléchis… » Insista Ron en prenant un air savant. Oui, c'était souvent quand Ron réfléchissait que les choses tournaient mal. Quoi que quand il ne réfléchissait pas, ce n'était pas mieux. « Harry s'enfuit des cachots en courant, il monte dans les dortoirs, prend la cape de son père et la carte, et puis, il s'en va discrètement à partir d'un passage secret. Ni vu, ni connu hop ! »

« Oui mais pour aller où ? » Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table, les bras croisés. « Quand bien même il aurait réussit à traverser le passage secret sans être vu, comment aurait-il fait une fois arrivé hors de Poudlard ? Il ne peut pas transplaner, ne peut pas prendre le MagicoBus sans être sur d'être repéré, ni le réseau de Cheminette et puis c'est pas tout mais je te signale qu'il a Tu-Sais-Qui-Et-Toute-Sa-Clique à ses trousses… »

« Et son balai est dans les cahots» Soupira Ron alors qu'il raclait le sol avec sa chaussure. Pattenrond le griffa. Hermione l'aurait frappé.

« Bon, admettons qu'il ai réussi à trouver un moyen de s'échapper » coupa t-elle, avant que le rouquin n'ait pu placer une de ces petites phrases mesquines à l'encontre de son chat. Après tout on parlait d'Harry Potter… « Où serait il allé ? »

« Bah chez Sirius ! » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

_Effectivement._

« Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a t'il pas utilisé le miroir que Sirius lui a donné ? Il aurait très bien pu lui parler par son intermédiaire. » Questionna Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

« Il était emballé quand je l'ai trouvé sur son lit ce matin, peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir » Argumenta Ron, qui continuait de regarder Pattenrond d'un air méfiant. Et le félin ne se privait pas de lui rendre un regard encore plus menaçant.

« Oui mais… »

Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle une nouvelle fois l'impression que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien ?

« De toutes façons on ne perd rien à essayer. » Coupa t-elle une nouvelle fois en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai quoi, au point où ils en étaient.

Tous, acquiescèrent d'une mouvement de tête en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

« J'ai lu qu'il fallait juste prononcer le nom d'une voix forte et claire. »

Hermione plaça le miroir à hauteur de ses yeux. Les têtes de ses amis apparurent derrière la sienne sur la face polie de l'objet.

« Sirius Black » Murmura t'elle avec une certaine appréhension dans sa voix.

Ouais, pour la voix forte et claire c'était raté. La fonction première de la glace ne changea pas.

« Il marche drôlement bien ce miroir à double sens, Hermione, tu es sûre de savoir comment on s'en sert » Railla Ginny.

Alors là… Alors là… Bien sûr qu'elle savait comment on s'en servait ! Puisqu'elle l'avait lu dans Sorcière Hebdo !

Elle allait répondre vertement quand son attention se reporta très vite sur l'artéfact qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Il y avait toujours son visage mais au dessus, on pouvait voir une forme floue apparaître. Peu à peu, elle distingua deux perles grises rapidement centrées par de minuscules billes noirs : Les yeux gris de Sirius.

« Regardez ! » lança Ron en le pointant du doigt. « Waouh trop cool ! » S'exclama t-il émerveillé, apparemment assez enthousiasmé pour oublier la raison pour laquelle ils contactaient Sirius. C'était Ron quoi.

« Ron ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Sirius dont le visage avait progressivement remplacé le leurs.

Un immense espoir envahit sa poitrine, rapidement suivit de cet exécrable pressentiment qui mettait à plat toute pensée positive à peine formulée.

« Sirius, est- ce que Harry est ici ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry ? » Répéta l'Animagus, déconcerté. « Mais non, il n'est pas ici ! »

Elle inspira brusquement. Elle le savait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ginny porter une main à sa bouche et Ron devint plus pâle qu'un linge passé à la Javel. Déjà qu'à l'origine sa peau était pâle…

« Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Harry ? »

« Je.. »

« Harry a disparu depuis ce matin » coupa Ginny ignorant le regard désapprobateur son amie.

Hermione avait appris à connaître l'homme et se doutait que lorsqu'il était question d'Harry, Sirius n'agissait plus en pleine connaissance de cause.

« Il s'est disputé avec Snape et il a disparu. » Continua son frère dont la colère dans la voix était revenue au galop.

« Quoi ? » Les yeux gris de Sirius n'étaient plus que deux fentes glacées.

Une expression de folie apparue sur son visage émacié. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé très sain d'esprit.

« Ne bougez pas dit le Sinistros en se levant. J'arrive, je vais lui régler son compte à ce Servillus. S'il a fait quoi que ce soit à Harry, je jure que je le tuerai. ET TOI TAIS-TOI PAUVRE FOLLE » hurla l'homme à l'attention du tableau de sa mère qui serait morte en s'époumonant si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

« Sirius non. Il ne faut pas que… »

Elle fut coupée par un immense CRAC. Sirius sursauta et Hermione aperçut deux ombres se profiler derrière lui.

« Sirius ! Derrière ! Vite ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Sirius se retourna vivement, le miroir tomba et la connexion visuelle se coupa mais pas pour autant celle sonore. Des bruits de lutte entrecoupés par des sorts à en juger par des gémissements résonnaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

« Sirius !» répétèrent ses amis.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Puis le silence revint. Inquiétant. Oppressant.

Le visage d'Hermione disparut pour laisser place à un autre à la périphérie floue. Puis les contours se firent plus nets. Le visage d'une belle femme aux cheveux bruns aux paupières lourdement maquillées apparu. Un rire cruel retentit.

La connexion se coupa une fois de plus mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le miroir des yeux. Le rire envahissait son âme et son cœur à la manière des Détraqueurs et plus aucune pensée heureuse n'atteint son esprit. Plus aucune pensée tout court. Seule une question.

_Où était Harry ?_

LUX_AETERNA

Sirius se resservit un verre de Brandy. Bien que le geste lui rappelait celui de son père, le goût n'en était pas moins délicieux et le souvenir, même odieux, en valait bien la peine.

Merlin qu'il haïssait cette maison.

Les souvenirs fantômes des cris de sa mère envahissaient sa tête. Il revoyait son père, debout, main sur la rambarde de l'escalier le regardant avec un dégout non dissimulé.

Il avait, c'est vrai, un jour, essayé de leur plaire. Un jour. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Fracasser ce visage hautain et sans expression qu'abordaient ses parents en toutes circonstances.

Mais quand il s'était rendu compte que jamais il n'y arriverait, il avait abandonné et avait laissé place à sa vraie nature.

Grand bien lui en avait prit.

Sirius avait donc laissé le rôle de fils parfait à son frère, cet idiot. Il s'était toujours demandé si sa mère avait vraiment su que son fils avait tourné le dos à Voldemort. Un autre idiot celui-là. Assez puissant pour faire régner la terreur mais un idiot quand même.

Et Remus, qui n'était pas revenu de ses courses.

Merlin, qu'il avait hâte d'être la pleine lune. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait, le lycanthrope lui lançait un regard noir, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y comprendre, lui ? Ce n'était pas lui qui restait enfermé dans cette horrible maison 24 heures sur 24.

Le Sinistros se demandait encore pourquoi il avait promis à Dumbledore de rester caché. Ce n'était pas ça sa vie.

Ce n'était pas une vie tout court.

Lui voulait se battre. D'abord pour venger Lily et James, vivre avec son filleul et ensuite pour ses convictions.

_Convictions. _

Il se souvenait avec quel mépris son père avait répété ce mot à la suite d'une interminable dispute.

_« Oui père convictions. Aucun sang n'est supérieur au vôtre. Ne l'avez vous pas encore compris ? Vous n'êtes en rien supérieur aux sang-mêlés, né-moldus ou moldus tout court. Ah si… juste votre profonde connerie. » _avait-il répondu.

Aujourd'hui encore, la douleur fantôme de la gifle qu'il s'était prise le réveillait la nuit. Qu'est ce que James avait pu rigoler après que Sirius ait débarqué avec sa valise sur son palier en lui racontant la scène. Il avait 16 ans.

Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge mais la sensation de plénitude qui s'ensuivit était magique. Une douce chaleur dans sa poche l'extirpa de ses pensées et Sirius en ressortit un miroir.

_Le miroir. _

Harry

Mais à la place des yeux émeraude tant attendus, espérés et redoutés, apparurent deux orbes d'une magnifique couleur noisette dans un visage ovale encadré par d'épais cheveux broussailleux.

« Regardez ! » entendit-il alors que l'image devenait plus nette. Derrière elle, il reconnut Ron, sa sœur Ginny ainsi qu'un garçon joufflu dont les traits lui rappelait ceux des Londubat.

« Waouh trop cool ! » s'exclama le dernier des fils Weasley, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Oh Sirius les aimaient bien les Weasley. Surtout les jumeaux. Toujours prompts à faire quelques petites farces. Cela lui rappelait sa propre adolescence. Harry n'était pas comme son père. Il était trop sérieux Bien trop sérieux, pour son propre bien.

Sirius allait répondre fièrement qu'ils utilisaient ce miroir, James et lui, quand ils étaient en retenue séparés l'un de l'autre, quand il remarqua l'air inquiet d'Hermione. Et accessoirement l'absence d'Harry.

« Ron ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Sirius, alors que le sourire qui avait menacé d'éclore n'était resté qu'au stade primaire.

« Sirius, est- ce que Harry est ici ? » Demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry ? » Répéta Sirius, confus « Mais non, il n'est pas ici ! »

Les 4 adolescents inspirèrent bruyamment. Sirius ne le sentait pas ce coup là. 4 adolescents à l'air inquiet, Harry absent, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Harry ? »

« Je.. »

« Harry a disparu depuis ce matin » coupa Ginny, les yeux secs bien que reflétant une grande inquiétude.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Sirius.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva en direction de la Cheminée.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il brûlait d'envie de coller une belle droite à Servillus pour avoir arrêté les cours d'occlumencie de Harry mais Remus n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler.

Sirius avait déjà expérimenté cette façon Moldue de régler ses comptes, en prenant exemple sur Lily, et il faut dire qu'il avait été assez content du résultat : Un nez un peu plus bancal pour le futur maitre des potions.

Un peu plus de retenue pour lui mais ça, ça ne comptait pas.

Le jeune Griffondor qu'il était, avait presque été surpris quand il s'aperçu que le liquide visqueux qui gicla sur les murs était d'un rouge chatoyant comme les draperies de sa salle commune.

Il se serait attendu à du noir. Noir comme ses yeux, son cœur et son âme.

Quoi que ce n'était même pas sûr que Snape ait une âme.

Mais là, il passerait directement au niveau supérieur. Pas de sang. Juste une lumière. Une seule. Cette sale chauve souris graisseuse n'avait aucun droit sur Harry. Aucun. Et Sirius s'assurerait que ce serait la dernière chose que le Serpentard comprendrait.

« Ne bougez pas dit le Sinistros à travers le miroir. J'arrive, je vais lui régler son compte à ce Servillus ! S'il a fait quoi que ce soit à Harry, je jure que je le tuerai. ET TOI TAIS-TOI PAUVRE FOLLE ! » hurla t-il en direction du tableau de sa mère. Oh qu'il rêvait de la tuer de ses mains celle-là. Malheureusement, elle l'était déjà, et le sortilège de glue éternelle faisait parfaitement bien son effet.

« Sirius non. Il ne faut pas que… »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de la jeune Lionne, engloutie par le bruit d'un immense CRAC. Transplanage.

Sursautant, Sirius empoigna rapidement, grâce à ses reflexes acquis par des années de combats, aussi loin fussent elles, sa baguette.

« Sirius derrière ! » hurla Hermione.

Sirius se retourna pour voir une grande silhouette aux cheveux noirs bouclés qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le miroir tomba de ses mains tandis qu'il brandissait sa baguette marmonnant un Protego hâtif qui n'eut que peu d'effet sur le sortilège que venait de lui lancer sa cousine.

La douleur fut telle que Sirius en lâcha presque sa baguette. Alors qu'il envoyait un Stupefix en direction de Bellatrix, le Sinistros lança un regard à ce qui fut, un jour, une épaule.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un os à nu et il devina que les chairs qui l'avaient recouvert à un jour avaient disparues, instantanément brûlées par le sort.

La dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent fut Où est Harry ?

LUX_AETERNA

Finalement à choisir entre se retrouver en face de 4 adolescents complètements paniqués hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius Black avait été enlevé ou Dolores Ombrage dans ses meilleurs jours, Minerva préférait encore la Grande Inquisitrice.

Mais bon, puisqu'elle n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix, elle fit entrer ses Griffondors insonorisant par la même occasion la pièce.

S'ordonnant mentalement de rester, calme, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil aux couleurs de sa maison et regarda d'un air presque détaché le miroir que lui montrait la meilleure élève de la promotion tout en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'un évènement hautement improbable. Enfin, en théorie probable, mais si le Fidelitas du Square Grimmaud avait bel et bien été divulgué aux Mangemorts, tel que l'affirmait Hermione Granger, cela voudrait automatiquement dire que Dumbledore leur avait directement communiqué l'adresse…

L'idée était à se tordre de rire. A défaut de pleurer.

« Jeune gens s'il vous plait un peu de silence. »

Mais rien n'y fit, les adolescents parlaient en même temps en faisant des grands gestes devant son bureau et leur charabia incompréhensible lui donnait mal à la tête.

Non, accentuait sa migraine déjà présente depuis des heures.

« SILENCE » hurla-t-elle.

Et le silence apparut.

Les élèves la regardèrent médusés, soufflés par la force de sa voix et la posture rigide de son corps.

« Bien, Miss Granger s'il vous plaît » l'enjoignit-t-elle à parler d'un geste de la main.

« Nous cherchions un moyen de contacter Harry, professeur, nous pensions qu'il avait voulu rejoindre Sirius et nous avons trouvé un miroir à Double Sens sur son lit. Sirius avait l'autre. Nous voulions lui parler pour qu'il rentre de lui même et…. Des gens… des Mangemorts sont venus au Square Grimmaurd et ont attaqué Sirius. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à les reconnaître. Il y avait une femme, je suis sure que je l'ai déjà vue mais je suis incapable de dire où… Et puis pendant la bataille, le miroir est tombé, la connexion a été perdue, et Sirius ne répond plus. »

_Aligapa, Apagila, Artenigis, Siginetra…._

Si Minerva commençait à réciter les incantations par ordre alphabétique à l'endroit et à l'envers alors son calme et sa froideur légendaires allaient bientôt s'évaporer comme l'aurait fait un bloc de glace jeté dans une boule de feu de 1000 degrés.

« Retournez à vos dortoirs, je m'en occupe » dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune répartie.

« Quoi ? » glapit Weasley, sa bouche grande ouverte, Minerva pouvait presque voir son épiglotte frémir d'indignation. Qui n'admettait_ normalement _aucune répartie_._ « Non ! Sirius a été enlevé et Harry est introuvable. Je veux aider ! »

« Hors de question » Monsieur Weasley » rétorqua t'elle, les sourcils froncés. « Retournez vous coucher. » Quoi que 20 heures 30 était peut-être un peu tôt pour des adolescents de 15 ans.

« Non... Je…. »

« Monsieur Weasley. » soupira Minerva. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. _Calme_. S'énerver contre les enfants ne rendrait pas la tâche plus facile, d'abord parce qu'ils risquaient d'alerter Ombrage et le château tout entier et c'était bien la dernière chose à faire, et ensuite parce que leur professeur avait bien compris qu'ils étaient tous entièrement paniqués par la disparition soudaine de leur ami.

Aussi, Minerva prit une grande inspiration, demandant mentalement à Merlin de lui donner cette dose de patience qu'elle n'avait pas. Ou plus.

« Si Sirius Black a bel et bien été enlevé, je dois prévenir les autorités… disons… compétentes…. Vous avoir dans mes jambes ne ferait que ralentir mon travail. Plus vite je réussis à contacter les membres de l'Ordre, plus vite nous pourrons mettre en œuvre des moyens pour retrouver Harry, Severus et Sirius.»

Trop tard, elle se rendit compte que Londubat n'était pas censé être au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre, bien qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'Augusta lui en ai parlé, trop tard aussi, elle se rappela qu'elle était censé être la professeur la plus sévère derrière Severus -parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle réussisse un jour à imiter le même masque de froideur de son collègue – et, appeler les élèves par leur prénom enlevait _un peu_ cette légitimité, et trop tard enfin elle s'aperçu qu'elle venait d'admettre l'hypothèse que ses trois garçons aient pu être retenus par les Mangemorts.

« Non… »

Si, Merlin ne lui avait pas donné assez de patience.

« Ron, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire » Soupira Granger, en posant une main fatiguée sur le bras de son ami. Si Minerva était inquiète, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel les amis de Potter étaient.

Ceux-ci se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la sortie, murmurant à peine un bonsoir.

« Prévenez nous professeur si vous avez des nouvelles. » Dit doucement la jeune Weasley en se retournant.

« Evidement Miss Weasley» répondit Minerva en inclinant la tête trop soulagée que les adolescents partent pour ajouter du venin dans sa voix. Ou pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh.. Donnez moi ce miroir, Miss Granger. » Ajouta t'elle en tendant la main.

« Nous n'arrivons plus à avoir la connexion Madame, Sirius ne répond plus. »

« Donnez-le moi quand même Miss Granger. » Insista-t-elle.

La jeune fille regarda le miroir avec insistance comme si elle espérait une dernière fois que quelqu'un réponde à ses prières muettes, puis le lui donna. Les enfants tournèrent les talons, le dos courbé abattus par tant de nouvelles.

« Les enfants…. » Les rappela Minerva. « Faites attentions à vous… Ne vous faites pas remarquer. Il ne faut absolument pas éveiller les soupçons. »

Le timide sourire de Granger la rassura. Elle hocha la tête et sortit.

« Bonne nuit professeur. »

Quand la porte claqua, laissant Minerva seule dans son immense bureau, sombre et froid malgré les couleurs de sa Maisons qui ornaient les murs, la Professeur regarda fixement le miroir.

Seul son visage se reflétait sur la face polie et lisse. Elle ne s'était jamais vue aussi vieille. Des mèches poivres et sel s'échappaient de son chignon d'ordinaire si bien fait et son chapeau tombait un peu sur son coté gauche.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le remettre correctement.

Elle savait que Remus restait avec Sirius au square Grimmaurd, d'abord pour faire le relais si des informations arrivaient et ensuite pour surveiller les faits et gestes du fuyard qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester en place malgré les ordres d'Albus. Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant que Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black saurait rester en place, enfermé dans la maison de ses parents, lui rappelant à chaque pas qu'il faisait l'enfance vécue et subie, et sans pouvoir être utile en aucune façon pour l'Ordre ? Franchement, pour elle, c'était incompréhensible.

Minerva retourna le miroir et lu l'inscription marquée au dos :

_« Ceci est un Miroir à Double Sens. J'en possède un autre semblable. Si tu as besoin de me parler, prononce mon nom en le regardant. Tu apparaîtras alors dans mon propre miroir et moi, je te parlerai dans le tien. James et moi utilisions ce moyen pour communiquer lorsque nous étions en retenue dans des endroits différents. »_

La professeur de métamorphose se força à respirer profondément plusieurs fois. Il valait mieux pour ses nerfs, qu'elle ne se demande pas comment Harry avait réussi à entrer en possession de ce genre d'artéfact. Bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse. La fine écriture aristocratique était reconnaissable entre mille.

Ce miroir expliquait donc pourquoi elle avait plus d'une fois retrouvé Sirius… Mr Black plié en deux à la suite d'une retenue non supervisée alors que Mr Potter était de l'autre côté du château. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Le temps de l'innocence était déjà bien loin, et leurs pauvres enfants ne l'avaient probablement jamais connu.

« Remus Lupin» murmura faiblement le Professeur.

Rien ne se passa. Minerva réessaya plusieurs fois mais aucun visage n'apparut de l'autre coté.

Abandonnant tout consigne de sécurité de la part de Dumbledore, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette prête à apparaître au Square Grimmaurd, quand une douce chaleur s'imposa au fond de sa poche.

Elle en retira le miroir, un élan d'espoir naissant dans sa poitrine fatiguée.

« Remus » dit-elle en reconnaissant les yeux ambrés de son ancien élève.

« Minerva ? Oh Minerva, Sirius a disparu, il est parti, je ne sais pas où il est, je suis parti faire quelques achats et… »

Etonnement, l'hystérie dans la voix du jeune homme calma l'inquiétude de la vieille femme. Elle pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui saurait comment contacter Albus. Tout du moins, les Membre de l'Ordre.

« Remus, écoutez moi bien. Calmez vous, il faut que vous préveniez les autres. Sirius a été enlevé par une femme apparemment, je pense que c'est Bellatrix, les enfants… Granger, les Weasleys et Londubat lui parlaient au moment de l'attaque. »

« Que, quoi ? Sirius a … »

« Ce n'est pas fini Remus » Coupa Minerva en mettant fin aux bégayements de son ancien élève. «Harry et Severus ont eux aussi disparu. »

« Quoi » glapit le lycan ? « Harry a disparu ? »

« Il semble que… Severus et Mr Potter se soient disputés ce matin et la situation a quelque peu… dégénéré. Potter a apparemment attaqué Severus par sa magie accidentelle et s'est enfui de son cours. Au début, nous avons cru qu'il s'était simplement caché quelque part dans le château par peur des conséquences mais je suis de plus en plus encline à penser que c'est beaucoup plus grave que cela. Severus n'est pas là non plus, Ombrage m'a dit qu'il était sorti faire une course. Il n'est pas revenu… Je… Severus ne quitterai jamais un endroit aussi longtemps sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il doit être retenu quelque part. Ils.. je… »

La vieille femme n'osait pas formuler l'hypothèse à haute voix.

« Vous croyez que Harry a été enlevé par Vous-savez-Qui et que Severus est lui aussi là-bas… » dit l'homme d'une voix blanche.

Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux dire. L'idée la taraudait depuis des heures. Elle avait essayé de la repousser au plus profond de son esprit mais cette pensée revenait, toujours plus forte, toujours plus violente, en surface. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a très certainement réussit à obtenir le nom du Square Grimmaurd. Il vous prévenir les Membres de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Il faut surveiller les enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que s'ils avaient été…. »

S'il avaient été tués, leur tête serait déjà mise sur des piquets et exposée à la vue de tous le monde sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Oui, oui d'accord. Gardez le miroir. Je vous préviens si j'ai des nouvelles. »

Et la connexion se coupa, laissant Minerva dans le désarroi le plus total.

Oh que son rôle était ingrat.

Si elle partait, les élèves ne seraient plus en sécurité. Bien qu'elle fasse entièrement confiance à ses collègues, un membre de l'ordre de Phoenix dans l'enceinte du château était toujours souhaitable, surtout avec Ombrage et les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Minerva s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle réprima un frisson. Le feu derrière elle ne la réchauffait même plus. La salle était glaciale.

Une larme solitaire s'écrasa sur son bureau.

_Où sont-ils ?_

**Fin du Chapitre 2 : Errance**

Et voilà ! Fini pour aujourd'hui !

Pas de Severus, ni d'Harry dans ce chapitre, j'en suis bien désolée, croyez moi. J'entends déjà les hurlements de certains, mais avant que vous ne m'assassiniez, je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire n'est pas finie, qu'aucun chapitre n'a véritablement été écrit et que donc ma mort sera aussi la mort de cette histoire. Ceci étant dit… Prenez vos couteaux.

Ce chapitre a été un véritable défi pour moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ces personnages, mais j'aime l'idée que l'on puisse voir la captivité, ou la supposée captivité d'Harry des deux cotés.

Fans de Severus et Harry, rassurez-vous, on les retrouve au prochain chapitre. Pour une séance souffrance garantie. Hihihi.

Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais sadique ? Eh bien maintenant si…

Ouais parce que de la souffrance, je trouve sérieusement qu'on en manque dans ce bas monde…

Voilà, voilà…

Je souhaite, avec un peu de retard, je vous l'accorde, un bon courage à tous les lycéens qui passent leur bac, quoi que si vous vous retrouvez là, c'est que vous vous êtes surement trompés de site. N'est ce pas ? Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé, au lieu de taper « Labolycée » sur mon clavier, mes doigts ont écrit Fanfiction… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée… Je crois

Bonne journée et à bientôt

Amicalement,

La Petite Plume Rousse.


End file.
